


The Truth Will Set You Free

by Onononon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: My take on an episode. Taking place 5x19. I used their beginning to set my stuff up here, but I want to create an episode that will explain all of this Supercorp stuff we get on screen but are never rewarded enough with. So enjoy!
Kudos: 5





	The Truth Will Set You Free

Kara: My name is Kara Zoe-El, I’m from Krypton, I’m a refugee on this planet. I was sent to earth to protect my cousin, but my pod got knocked off course and by the time I got here my cousin had already grown up and become Superman. I hid who I really was until one day when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people of the world I’m a report at CatCo Worldwide Media but in secret I work with my adoptive sister at the DEO to protect this planet I call my home from anyone who means to cause it harm. I am Supergirl.

Previously on Supergirl: 

Flash back to Alex last episode pulling out Obsidian tech lenses in her apartment.  
Andrea: With Obsidian Platinum you will never have to choose between your life and your dream.

Kelly standing in her office.  
Kelly: Ever since Luthorcorp partnered with us the board has a new member.

You hear him in the back ground as you see leviathan lady with Lex.  
William : They are built off of subscribers.

You see the girl mentioned with supergirl fighting.  
Girl Supergirl had to beat in previous episode: It’s built to trap you.

Kelly talking to lena’s friend to then guy with glazed eyes using the tech.  
Kelly: You don’t think our users deserve a warning that our lenses might be problematic?

Andrea walking up to a desk. Then scene cuts to them in the lenses world with a guy trying to use the fail safe error code.  
Andrea: I want a full diagnostic on the fail safe error code.

Eve is the person behind the desk that lena’s old friend was talking to.  
Eve: Yes Ms. Rojas.

Old Leviathan Lady: Leviathan is everywhere.

Beginning of Episode:

We see Kara is laying on the couch in her apartment and watching TV. When suddenly the door knocks. Kara uses her ex-ray vision to see through the door that it is Alex.

Alex then proceeds to knock on the door.  
Alex: Kara?

Kara: It’s open. 

Alex walks in a takes a look at the usually well taken care of apartment only find that it was an absolute mess. There was dirty laundry all over the floor and pizza boxes lying around. It looked like a pig pin and as if she hasn’t cleaned in weeks. She then looks and sees Kara wearing an old t-shirt and sweatpants half out of it with her hair all messy still staring at the TV screen in front of her.

Alex: Kara! What happened to you?

Kara just looked at her older sister and shrugged silently.

Alex: Kara what is going on? What is wrong with you and what happened to your apartment?

Alex with concern sits down next to her on the couch and tries again.

Alex: Kara what is going on?

Kara: I guess I’m just sad okay.

Alex: It’s not your fault about Jeramiah, Kara. 

Alex then wraps one of her arms around Kara trying to sooth her. 

Kara: It’s not just that. I hurt everyone that I love. 

Alex: Where on earth is all of this coming from?

Kara: She’s gone is what I mean. And it’s all my fault. Just like Jeramiah.

Alex: Kara I thought you made peace with that.

Kara just looked at her as tears began to stream down her face.

Alex then caught off guard holds her sister after cupping her cheek and looking her in the eyes. 

Alex: It’s not your fault she left Kara.

Alex tried to soothe her.

Kara: I miss her. I love her.

Alex saw that their was something else but she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

Alex: I love her too Kara. 

Kara looked down in shame. Alex finally knew it was time to mention something she’s been wondering about for a long time.

Alex: Kara?

Kara didn’t look up.

Alex: Do you think that maybe you might have more going on here than just missing your friendship with her?

Kara: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Alex: You don’t ever think that maybe you might be in love with her?

Kara: Alex I’m with William.

Alex: Are you? When’s the last time you talked to him?

Kara: Work last Friday.

Alex: Kara.

Kara stood up. Frustrated.

Kara: Alex, I’m not brave like you.

Alex quickly cut her off.

Alex: Bull crap Kara you’re a freaking superhero.

Kara then took a deep breathe.

Kara: Alex you aren’t afraid of doing what it takes to be happy. You realized that it was okay to like girls too, and on Krypton things are different. It’s not such a big deal there like it is here. But I mean I loved Mon-El and it’s hard enough for me to fit in as is. So no with that I’m not as brave as you. And besides. She doesn’t love me back. She would never love me back that way.

Alex: Kara, I think she loves you too. Even now, she’s just having trouble admitting it to herself. Just like you are right now.

Kara: Alex, I love you. But this is reality. She’s going to do what she wants to, and if she acts like a villain I still have to do the right thing. I’ve tried talking to her and nothing is getting through to her. Nothing works. 

Alex: I thought you said you would never give up on her?

Kara grabbing her blanket to go back to her spot on the couch. 

Kara: She’s better off without me. 

Alex getting frustrated got up to confront her sister. Only to look and see that she fell over.

Alex: Kara! 

Alex got on the ground to look at see what was wrong and make sure she was okay. To start shaking her and get no response. Out of fear she then called John hoping he could help.


End file.
